


Accidentally In Putting Up With a Crazy Man

by james



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Accidents, Community: hc_bingo, Established Relationship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/pseuds/james
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While re-painting the walls, Danny has an accident.  Steve helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally In Putting Up With a Crazy Man

Danny felt his foot slip about half a second before he fell with a crash. "God _dammit,_ " he shouted reflexively -- then reflexively flinched against Rachel yelling at him not to use such language in front of the baby. Never mind, of course, that the baby hadn't been a baby for years, not to mention that Danny was in Steve's living room and Rachel hadn't been scolding him for his foul mouth for nearly two years.

He rolled off his side and pushed himself upright even as Steve came running in. "What-- Danny! Are you all right?" Steve was covered in paint-splatters, his t shirt and shorts smeared with egg-shell white. There was even a stripe of white paint across his forehead that Danny had been keeping an eye on for the last half hour, waiting to see if Steve was going to notice. All in all his partner had looked adorably rumpled and beset all morning -- although all Danny's plans for after painting were, it seemed, going to be put on hold.

Danny sighed, sitting on the floor and giving Steve a nod. "I'll live. Twisted my ankle, landed on...everything," he added, feeling the stings of soon-to-be bruises already making themselves known.

"You fell off the ladder?" Steve asked, coming over to kneel in front of Danny. He reached out and touched Danny's left foot, gingerly, like he was afraid Danny might start shouting or his foot would fall off.

"Brilliant," Danny said. "They should make you a detective."

Steve rolled his eyes and focused on Danny's foot, which, Danny had to admit, was throbbing painfully. Steve poked the ankle carefully and ran his fingers up and down Danny's leg and foot, feeling muscles and bones. Danny found himself just slightly mesmerized by it. He'd been the object of his partner's laser-like focus before, though usually it involved a certain level of nakedness. Or, on one memorable occasion, it had involved Steve preparing to shoot Danny free.

Danny had to admit he rather enjoyed being stared at by Steve, only he could have done without the prat-fall beforehand. His ankle twinged as Steve prodded gently, then a spike of pain made Danny hiss in his breath. Steve didn't so much as glance up, but continued his examination, cupping Danny's heel in his hand and moving it this way and that, making Danny have to choke back another shout of pain when he went the wrong way.

Finally Steve nodded. "Doesn't seem broken. I have a bandage we can wrap it up with." He looked up, then, and asked, "Any other injuries?"

Danny just shrugged. "My knee hurts. I doubt I did anything to it that doesn't get done once a month chasing bad guys across the beach." Which sucked, a lot, because running on sand too much made his knee hurt like a motherfucker, and of course Hawaii was practically nothing but sandy beaches. It was why, thank you very much, he preferred to find a four-wheeler instead of doing the he-man thing and chasing suspects down on foot.

It had nothing to do with his short stride and the fact Steve could outrun him even on a good day. But right at the moment Steve was looking at Danny's knee, brushing his fingers across the bare skin like he could feel the muscles and tendons and detect just how badly the tissue was torn. Danny let his other leg fall away, and grinned suggestively at Steve when the other man finally glanced up.

Steve huffed a laugh. "We need to put ice on that first," he said, nodding towards Danny's knee. "And wrap your ankle. Then, we can talk blow job."

"What's to talk about?" Danny asked. He scowled as Steve pushed himself to his feet and started to walk away, towards the kitchen. "Hasn't anyone told you about the whole sex, endorphins, pain relief thing? You're a science geek, you should know this. It's medically beneficial," he added as Steve returned, holding a first aid kit in one hand and a bag of frozen peas in the other.

"I'll be sure and tell the EMTs," Steve said, seriously.

"What EMTs? We don't need an ambulance." Danny frowned, because he was pretty sure Steve wouldn't actually over-react quite that much. Hell, he wasn't even bleeding.

"When you talk my ear off, I'll need someone to come sew it back on," Steve said, blandly, as he rested the bag of frozen peas on Danny's knee and began carefully easing Danny's shoe off.

"You're hysterical, really," Danny said. He watched as Steve wrapped his ankle, then let Steve help him to his feet, grabbing the peas before they slid to the floor. Half-hopping and half-carried, Danny made it to the couch and let himself be eased down. Steve replaced the bag of peas, then disappeared again, coming back with a towel that he wrapped around Danny's knee to keep the bag in place.

Then he stood back, hands fluttering slightly as he looked Danny over. Danny waited.

"You, um, need anything?" Steve asked, clearly at a loss now that the immediate crises was over.

"I would not say no to a beer, and about ten ibuprofen." Danny tried not to think about how adorable Steve looked when he was hovering -- mostly because he wanted Steve to keep hovering. Well, as long as he didn't over-do it, which, _Steve._ As soon as he figured out what to do, Danny knew, he would start doing it to the nth degree.

"I have ibuprofen," Steve nodded, and grabbed the first aid kit again.

"You have beer in there?" Danny hadn't been surprised at the size of the first aid kit -- he'd seen it before several times, used it himself when Grace had fallen and scraped her elbow. What worried him was that he knew for a fact this was the first aid kit that lived in the kitchen, and there was another of the same size upstairs in the bathroom and a third outside in the garage.

Not to mention the one in the truck, and the one Danny had found stashed in his own car about a week after they'd started working together.

Steve shot a look at him, but Danny cut him off. "Ibuprofen is _not_ counter-indicated for beer. Or is that the other way around? I am not going to get behind the wheel of a car and drive myself across five lanes of traffic, or fall asleep and stop breathing if I have a beer with my ibuprofen. Not unless this is some kind of secret black market ibuprofen you got in another country and smuggled here inside your BDUs."

"It's Advil," Steve said with a sigh, and he gave Danny a look that made him seem very put-upon.

Danny wasn't fooled. "Do I need to remind you what I went through when you broke your pinky toe? Do I need to bring out the signed depositions that were witnessed and notarized by Kono and Chin and Grace that say you are the world's worst patient ever, and have to work off about ten thousand years' worth of bad patient karma by being a good and dutiful -- and compassionate, which means beer -- nursemaid?"

Danny watched as Steve opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, then finally closed it once more. He waited to see if Steve was going to come up with anything to say that wouldn't just get him into more trouble.

Then Steve just asked, "Can I at least bring you a sandwich with your beer?"

Danny smiled, and leaned back against the couch. "That would be splendid."

Steve nodded and got to his feet, but only took a few steps towards the kitchen before he stopped and turned back to Danny. Danny gave him a raised eyebrow, then Steve said, "You're really okay? I mean, there's nothing else...?"

"I am really okay," Danny said with a nod. "Unlike some people, I do not feel the need to hide my injuries from those who might worry themselves sick over my well-being. Or who might be woken up in the middle of the night by sounds which indicate a person is in a great deal of pain and needs to be seen by a real doctor--"

"All right, all right," Steve said, holding up his hands. "I said I was sorry and I promised never to do that again."

"Yes, but I never promised not to bring it up, over and over, until I think you've paid the full price for my terror. Now, go, and bring me back food and a beer, and hope I feel like letting you suck me off, afterwards."

Steve glared at him, one finger up and mouth open to reply, but settled for a look of indignation then he spun on his heel and stomped off to the kitchen. Danny sighed and let his head fall back and stared at the ceiling, waiting for the ibuprofen to kick in. He wondered how long it would take for Steve to start pointing out that repainting the walls had been Danny's idea and just what sort of forfeit Danny would end up paying.

Last time it had been Steve, and his dress uniform had been involved. Danny smiled.


End file.
